


my foolish heart

by zauberer_sirin



Series: Cousy RomCom Challenge [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, POV Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 20:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13959441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: Daisy thinks they should get away for a bit.Written for the RomCom Challenge at johnsonandcoulson.com - prompt: "trip in Lola for a break from their tension-filled lives"





	my foolish heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title (like every fic in the series) from a song once sung by Chet Baker.

She buys them a couple of hot dogs and they drive to the clearing to eat them. He wonders if it’s the stuff he would have minded - watch out for the leather seats! - before. Before what? He’s not sure, but he can’t quite imagine a time in his life (which one?) where he’d have any complaint about sharing a meal with Daisy in Lola. And to Daisy’s credit she has made sure to bring in a lot of napkins from the food stand.

The recreation area - this is a National Park, which surprised him, he didn’t know Daisy liked these places - is nearby and they can hear tourists and families chatting in the background, laughter filtered through the thick rumble of the trees, a windy day. Daisy at the driver’s seat - she didn’t even ask, just drove, just like she bought them lunch, taking charge - balancing her drink on her lap, eating carefully.

“You want to turn the radio on?” she asks.

Coulson smiles - first thing she _asks_ the whole day, he quips in silence. He keeps the volume very low, so that his pick of music doesn’t really matter. A soft background. The wind seems louder.

“What are we doing here, Daisy?”

“We’re getting away,” she says.

“From what?”

The last few days haven’t been particularly hectic. No end of the world. No crisis or tragedy. Just trying to rebuild things. 

“From ourselves,” Daisy says, cryptically, taking a bite from her hot dog.

He wants to ask what she’s seen in the past few days that made her think of basically kidnap him and Lola without a word. Bring them out here for a humble picnic.

“I thought you looked like you could use a break,” she explains further. Coulson wonders - he’s okay now. Why would Daisy think that? “And I’m entitled to order you to have one. As your Director.”

Coulson’s eyes widen, her heart leaps, but he tries not to show it too much.

“So you’ve thought about what we talked the other night,” he says.

Daisy nods. “And you were right,” she tells him. “I might not know if I can do this, but I know I should try.”

Coulson nods, too. He’s happy. This is not something he can say with ease. Even now - that there’s no danger immediately looming, that he doesn’t necessarily have to face death any time soon - Coulson feels there’s something dangerous in admitting he’s happy. But he can’t help it - a world where Daisy is synonymous with SHIELD, that makes him happy. That’s a world he wants to be in. It’s new, it’s exciting, it’s how it should be.

“And I can do it alone,” Daisy adds.

“Are you firing me, Director?”

“What? No, of course not. I want you by my side,” Daisy tells him. A bit too earnestly, but that’s not a quality Coulson ever wants her to lose. Perhaps he should have told her to hide her heart better, for the sake of their missions, but he never wanted her to become a perfect soldier or a perfect spy. He just wanted her to be Daisy, and Daisy was already perfect. “I just mean you don’t have to feel like… you’re responsible. You’ve always told me I can do this without you.”

“You can,” he tells her.

“I know,” Daisy agrees. “But I’d prefer if I didn’t have to.”

“Okay,” he says. 

Coulson looks out across the field, feeling like the world should have _physically_ changed as well. Director Daisy Johnson. He likes how that sounds in his head. He’s been saying it for a while, too, but for the first time it’s not just a dream of his.

“Why did you bring me here?” he asks Daisy, curious about the lunch date in itself. She could have told him her decision anywhere.

“Lola. Junk food. Good views. Federally-funded good views,” she says. “It’s your thing.”

“It is,” he admits, a bit embarrassed.

“You’re alive,” Daisy says, and the tone changes, there’s something serious about it now. Coulson freezes - he has been afraid of what would happen if he accepted this, that he’s alive, for the last five years? It’s easier - safer - to act on the presumption that he’s still on borrowed time. But maybe he doesn’t want that anymore and it’s like Daisy has put her finger on it. She does that. “You should get to live,” she tells him.

_Live_ , uh? What would that look like?

Maybe like this: he places the rest of his meal on his lap carefully, trying to move just his upper body when he turns to Daisy, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her to him. She looks surprised for a moment, but she instinctively goes along with his hand tugging at her arm, leaning across the seats until it’s possible for Coulson to kiss her.

Under the sound of the wind and the leaves rustling he can hear some corny love song playing on the radio. Sure, he doesn’t know if it’s corny, he can’t really hear, but he hopes it’s corny.

Daisy pulls back, breaking the kiss.

“Sorry, I… shouldn’t I have done that?” Coulson asks.

“No, no, it’s just…” Daisy gives him a smile, but it looks a bit sad. “Do you have any idea how happy I am that you just did that? No. No, of course you don’t.”

Coulson feels a bit dumb, but he’s not exactly sure why.

“You’re everything to me,” she says, and blushes a bit, dropping her gaze for a second. “And I mean _everything_.”

It’s obvious Daisy never thought this part of “everything” was on the table (and Coulson didn’t think he could put it there, maybe until a minute ago), and he doesn’t just feel dumb but also cruel.

He doesn’t know how to make it up to Daisy, but he thinks kissing her again is a good start. Or perhaps it’s a good start _for him_.

But Daisy believes he should get to live and he believes in what Daisy believes.

He’s still trying not to get mustard all over his jeans so it’s a bit uncomfortable, but it’s a better kiss. Daisy parts her lips and Coulson touches his tongue to hers and he felts a jolt of electricity, like a teenager. He’s not a teenager. He doesn’t want to be. He’s been given a second chance, a third chance, he guesses it’s time he stopped wasting them.

He lifts his hand from her arm to her neck, his fingers threading through her hair distractedly. Daisy starts to chuckle, breaking their second kiss as well. Coulson stares at her, feeling his brow furrow of its own.

“I can’t believe you let me bring hot dogs into Lola,” she says.

Coulson leans over again, and brushes his lips against hers, intoxicated by how warm they feel.

“I know,” he says. “I can’t believe it either.”


End file.
